For many years, fluorescent light fixtures have dominated markets for lighting applications. Recently, advances in light emitting diode (“LED”) technology have allowed LED light fixtures to compete with linear fluorescent products on light output, uniformity, and efficacy. As a wide variety of LED light fixtures have become available, different LED drivers are needed to provide a constant current output to the different LED light fixtures.
Typically, different LED fixtures require different lumen levels. Different lumen levels are achieved by applying different drive current output levels. Presently, LED drivers produce constant current outputs. LED drivers do not have the capability to adjust or change the current level of the constant current output above a particular current limit. One reason for this is that safety regulations require that LED drivers have no capacity or capability for an end user to adjust current levels beyond certain limits. If the current output of an LED driver could be increased by an end user without a set limit, the LED driver could overheat an LED light fixture, which, for example, could cause fire. Thus, the LED driver must be configured to have at least either a constant current output or a limit to the maximum current output of the LED driver (e.g., for LED drivers with dimming capability) when it leaves the custody of the manufacturer. To this end, LED light fixture manufacturers typically inventory or stock a broad spectrum of constant current output LED drivers. When LED light fixtures are manufactured, LED drivers are matched with LED light fixtures according to the proper constant current output requirements for the LED light fixtures. No matter what the constant current output requirements may be for LED light fixtures, the manufacturers have at least one LED driver that provides the constant current output required. This approach may require manufacturers to inventory or stock many different LED drivers.
Currently, direct current settable/configurable electronic drivers for power LED and LED modules are known, which have multi-voltage and multi-current functionality. The multi-power driver is supplied with a dip-switch for selection of the current output. The dip-switch is incorporated into the LED driver so that anyone may adjust the current output, including the end user. For example, TCI Professional Light Applications markets a MAXI JOLLY driver. Such multi-voltage and multi-current LED drivers do not qualify for UL certification in the United States because end users could unwittingly increase the current output to such a level that the LED driver could over heat a LED light fixtures, which could cause fire.
Further, in the context of fluorescent light fixtures, U.S. Pat. No. 7,880,405 discloses an electronic ballast that is operable to receive a ballast factor setting that enables the ballast to provide a desired ballast factor when the ballast drives a fluorescent lamp. The method comprises the steps of: (1) receiving a request for the ballast adaptable to be configured with the desired ballast factor; (2) providing the ballast; and (3) configuring the ballast to have the desired ballast factor. The desired ballast factor is substantially prevented from subsequently being adjusted.
What is needed is a current output programmable LED driver, such that once a current output is set by a manufacturer, the current output cannot further be adjusted by an end user.